Standing seam clip assemblies are frequently installed to secure adjacent roofing panels. One of the primarily reasons seam clips are used on roofing panels is due to the desire to avoid penetration into roofing panels, such as when securing the roofing panels to the underlying building support structures. In addition, standing seam roofs utilize connectors that provide for expansion and contraction of the roofing panels, especially metal roofing panels.
Seam clips typically have tabs shaped to maintain a watertight seal about the slip tab in the finally formed standing seam assembly. A watertight seal is usually achieved by a factory-applied bead of sealant disposed on the underside of the female sidelap. As adjacent panel sidelaps are seamed, the sealant material is pressed against the top side of the male sidelap to form a watertight dam, preventing water and air from moving between the two sidelaps in the final standing seam assembly.
Typically insulation, such as, foam or fiber glass is positioned between a purlin (a building structure member) and the base of the seam clip. The clip fasteners penetrate the purlin and are tightened to compress the insulation so that the clip base is mounted against the top surface of the purlin. The insulation is required to insulate the purlin from heat from the exterior of the structure and the seam clip. However, the fasteners securing the seam clip base penetrate the purlin and the insulation and, as a result, transfer heat directly from the seam clip body to the purlin. Therefore, a need exists for an improved seam clip that is capable of preventing thermal transfer from the roof panels to the interior of the building structure.
Moreover, known seam clips have low uplift strength. Typically, fasteners attached to the clip body secure the seam clip directly to each purlin. Seams clips are frequently exposed to wind or other forces that can create a strong upward force on the seam clips, namely on the attachment of the clip bodies to each purlin. As a result, known seam clips may become dislodged from the purlins.
Therefore, a need exists for a seam clip capable of an improved attachment to a purlin or other frame member. Further, a need exists for a seam clip capable of attaching to a purlin that prevents thermal transfer directly to the purlin. A still further need exists for a seam clip capable of attachment to a base or purlin member in such a way as to increase uplift strength.